


Something Great

by depressed_alien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Guy being the huge weirdo he is, I'm also bad at summaries too lmao, I'm bad at tags..., Inspired by Fanart, Kohona, Like I say on all my stories..., Love, M/M, Modern World?, Romance, School, Teachers, kind of shy Kakashi?, something I've been working on for some time now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_alien/pseuds/depressed_alien
Summary: Kakashi has never thought about having an significant other, or even a family but that changes when he sees a family of two enjoying themselves on a picnic.





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the picture below. If it wasn't for them, this story wouldn't exist. Shoutout to Gutsnstuff on tumblr! :') <3

 (Also, shoutout to [Lxllipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllipop/pseuds/Lxllipop) for helping me upload the picture above!)

 

Kakashi hadn't known when this started. All he knew was that his Saturday’s went from snoozing in his favorite tree to watching a family have a picnic with a light smile on his half covered face.

Of course, many would view this as creepy but Kakashi thought furthest from so. He felt kind of puzzled on why seeing the family so happy brought such comfort to him.

The family consisted of two people. A mom and her son. Whenever they would come here, they’d be having a picnic with huge smiles on their faces.

The mom was a mid-tall, tan skinned individual with long, sable, wavy hair that was side swept. She had these big brown eyes that reminded Kakashi of the brownies he saw in the teachers’ lounge. She also had this scar across her face that Kakashi thought made her look even more prettier.

Her son was a short, lighter skinned, blonde spiky haired kid pertaining to his age, -Kakashi figured he was still in elementary and was still a single digit- , with these big eyes Kakashi guessed taking after his mom that were a pretty blue. A bright color like cerulean. He also had these whiskers that made Kakashi wonder where they came from.

Kakashi found himself wondering if he’d ever have something beautiful as this. Those thoughts made him question where the dad was. Did death take him? Was he a deadbeat? Was he always busy?

If Kakashi had a family like that to come home to all the time, he’d definitely drop everything for them even if it was for the smallest things like what they’re doing right now. Having a picnic of various foods.

“Kakashi!” The said person cringed, almost falling out of the tree he was seated in. “My eternal rival!”

Kakashi sighed, already knowing who it was. He took a look at the startled family, sighing again.

Kakashi dropped out of the tree, hands already in his pockets. He raised a hand, arching his eyes, giving them an apologetic smile before turning to his friend.

“What’s going on Guy?” Kakashi asked, irritated that he was interrupted of his Saturday activity.

Seeming not to be fazed at the tone of his friend’s voice, Guy grinned, slapping his friend’s back. “I’m so ecstatic to see you! I’m also very regretful of ceasing your time on watching that beautiful-”

Kakashi leaped forward, clamping a hand over his friend’s mouth, not wanting him to finish the sentence. Yes, Guy was aware of what took most of Kakashi’s time on Saturday’s. He had caught Kakashi some weeks ago, and Kakashi couldn’t lie because Guy had already known.

“You aren’t supposed to say things like that out loud, Guy. It sounds very disturbing when you say it like that...” Kakashi whispered to his friend, who nodded.

Kakashi sighed, taking his hand away, moving back some, crossing his arms. “Now, what really brought you here?”

Guy’s grin looked like it could tear his face. “I came here youthful as ever to challenge you to a battle!”

Kakashi shrugged, feeling up to it. “Whatever you want to do, Guy.”

Guy began doing different poses, making Kakashi roll his eye, being already used to it. “Prepare to lose, Kakashi! For I will finally beat you after my many losses!”

Kakashi nodded, slipping his hands back in his pockets.

“I challenge you to a battle of rock, paper, and scissors!”

Kakashi agrees, taking his hands out of his pockets, holding them in position. “Best out of 10?”

“Make it 30!”

A laugh escapes Kakashi’s mouth, his head shaking in amusement. “Alright, Guy. Prepare to lose.”

The two count down, and start battling with their hands.

A couple minutes later, Guy drops to the ground hiding his face in shame. “I have lost…”

Kakashi squats to Guy’s level, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “There, there, Guy.”

Guy stands up again, making Kakashi do so too. Guy pulls a big bouquet of flowers from out of nowhere, shoving them in Kakashi’s grasp, looking off to the side, grumpy.

Kakashi looks at the flowers with a face of confusion. “What are these for?”

Guy’s face falls even more. “You’ve won, Kakashi. I was so sure that I would win this time, but I didn’t so those are a congratulations gift.”

Kakashi lightly smiles behind his mask. “Thanks Guy, but I can’t accept this. It was just a regular battle like we always do.”

Guy’s face lit up, the sorrow that was just on his face left completely. Guy leaned in, grin about to tear his face, again.

Kakashi leaned back some, looking at Guy with a uneasy face. “What’re you doing, Guy?”

“Since you can’t…” Kakashi made a movement with his free hand telling Guy to lower his voice. “Since you can’t accept my gift, how about you give it to that young lady over there?”

Kakashi sneaked a look at the mom, seeing she was ruffling her son’s hair, giving him a loving look.

Kakashi rubbed his head. “I don’t know…Guy.”

Guy grabbed the flowers from his rival, happiness written so clearly on his face. “Don’t worry, Kakashi! I’ll do it if you are so scared.”

Kakashi’s eye widened as his heart skipped a necessary beat. “No, Guy.”

But it was too late, Guy was already making his way over to the family.

“Guy, no! Come back!” Kakashi called out, heart beating too fast. The green wearing man didn’t stop till he reached the mom, squatting on the side of her.

Kakashi watched anxiously. The mom blushed, playing with her hair, while nodding at Guy’s words and gestures.

Kakashi’s knees nearly gave out when the mom looked over at him when Guy pointed at him. He rubbed his head in embarrassment, eyes arching in a nervous smile.

The mom gave him a soft smile before looking back over to Guy. Kakashi swooned, replaying the moment over and over in his head.

Guy then shoved the big bouquet of flowers in her grasp, making her flush even darker. Guy stood, giving her a thumbs up and Kakashi bet, his trademark smile.

The green wearing man turned around, heading back over to Kakashi.

Guy put a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder giving him a smile, while Kakashi stood there, his visible eye twitching. “I would love to continue blessing you with my marvelous presence but I’m sorry my dear Kakashi! Since I’ve lost our battle, I have to punish myself by running 100 laps around Konoha’s K-8 Center!”

Not allowing Kakashi to say a word, Guy took off, leaving his friend to watch him go.

Kakashi shook his head, sighing. His friend was something else.

Kakashi turned when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. It was the lady, and her son who seemed to not like Kakashi by the way his face was all balled up.

She gave him a smile, but it was a shy one this time before walking off with her son.

Kakashi let out a dazed sigh, face still flushed from the light conversation with the pretty mom.

Maybe he should thank Guy for kind of helping him.

-

 

Kakashi sipped at his coffee, reading a dark green colored book, ignoring his gossiping friends.

When he returned to work on Monday, he was greeted by lots of teasing smiles and words. He immediately knew what was going on. Kakashi and his friends worked at a school called Konoha K-8 Center, they’ve worked for there for some long years.

Knowing that Guy ran his big mouth on what happened at the park, Kakashi walked into the teacher’s lounge, taking a seat without giving them any attention.

For a while this went on, he continuously sipped on his coffee until there wasn’t any left.

“Guy! Please don’t tell me you embarrassed our friend!” Anko scolded, giving him a shove.

Kakashi almost snorted at that.

Guy laughed, holding his index finger up while moving it in a manner meaning ‘no’. “Of course, I didn’t, I would never do such a thing!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at that. He knew his friend didn’t really try to, he just had a weird personality.

“Hey, Hatake. Did ya at least get her number?” Genma had just spoke.

Kakashi shook his head, turning a page in his book.

Genma let out a laugh. “How do you expect to see her again? Do you really expect her to keep showing up with her son at the park every Saturday?”

Kakashi shrugged, turning another page. “They’ve been doing such for the past few weeks. Why would they stop now?”

Genma made a sound of amusement, helping himself to the plate of brownies that were on a table by the coffee.

Kakashi wondered who left those for all the staff. Every day when he stalked into the lounge room, brownies would always be there, with a note taped on the wall above it.

_‘Thanks for your hard work! Help yourself to some brownies, you’re well deserving of them! :)’_

“Kakashi!” He made a sound of acknowledgment. “I just thought of a youthful idea for an battle that I just know I will beat you at!”

Kakashi shut his book, looking at his friend who is seated across the table from him, next to Anko who was eating a thick brownie.

Guy was about to speak when the door was pushed open, then shut. Kakashi tilted his head, wondering what just happened.

The door opened again, and this time someone stumbled into the teachers lounge, balancing baked goods in their hands.

Kakashi’s air flow was suddenly cut off, making him let out a strangled sound.

The person’s attention switched over to Kakashi with worry. They hurriedly poured Kakashi some water, handing them it quickly, spouting out concerned words.

Kakashi gulped down the cold liquid, placing it on the table. Without looking at the lady, Kakashi rubbed his head. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

She nodded even though he couldn’t see, moving back over to where she sat the baked goods.

Looks like fate had other plans rather than letting Kakashi and the single mom meet on Saturday. He didn’t know she worked here. How didn’t he know? The biggest hint was that she had the same symbols he had on his work uniform. But the thing is, all the schools in their city had such. The main question about this whole thing was how didn’t Kakashi know she worked here? He’s been working here for years and never has seen her here before.

She wasn’t new. Kakashi knew that because she was more than acquainted with mostly everyone in the room.

Kakashi looked up at the sound of his name, eyebrow lifting. Guy and Anko pointed at the single mom, making Kakashi turn his head whom was looking at him with an odd expression.

“I didn’t know you worked here.” She spoke, turning around and tending back to the baked goods. So, she was the one who was leaving sweets there for all the staff.

“Yeah, I’ve worked here for some years.” Kakashi responded, staring at the back of her head.

She nodded, not saying anything else after that.

Kakashi switched his attention to Guy and Anko who cleared their throats. ‘Continue the conversation!’ They mouthed.

Kakashi sighed, looking at the lady again, a side of his face resting in his hand that was supported by his elbow on the table. “How come I haven’t ever seen you in here before? I’m here all the time.”

She turned around, a cup of tea in her hand, -Kakashi knew it was tea because of the string dangling out of the cup-, taking a seat at the table.

She scratched at her scar, drinking the tea before answering. “I usually eat in my room but this time I decided to try something different.”

“What subject do you teach?”

Her face lit up, a smile appearing on her lips. “I teach home economics. What about you?”

“Karate.” Kakashi answered, simply.

“That’s nice.” She said, before drinking her tea.

There was silence for a little bit before Guy spoke, well more like bellowed. “Youthful teacher of home economics! I have something that I would like you to answer!”

“Yes?” Kakashi tried not to swoon at how cute she was. He was trying so hard not to have a heart attack. Just her looking at him made his heart race.

“I was just wondering; do you have someone to share your youthful life with?” The lady rubbed her scar with her finger, a nervous smile present on her lips.

Kakashi groaned, holding a hand to his forehead. “Maa, Guy. Why do you have to ask such personal questions? You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“My apologies, youthful teacher of economics! I didn’t mean to pry on such a sensitive topic!”

The lady gave Guy a smile, meaning that it was ok. Then she turned to Kakashi a frown now on her face. “Her?”

Kakashi nodded, completely oblivious on why she was acting weird all of a sudden.

“I’m not a woman.”

Kakashi choked, eyes widening at what was said. “Ehh?!”

Kakashi didn’t miss the hurt expression he gave him.

The ‘man’ looked down at his tea for a few seconds before standing up, making the chair scoot back with a ear raping sound.

Not looking at Kakashi, he murmured something. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

Kakashi watched dumbfounded, as the man walked out of the teachers’ lounge with his head hung low, fist balled up.

He now knew why she had no boobs. It didn’t bother him, he just thought she was flat chested.

It took a moment before Kakashi realized his future just walked right out the door. Ignoring the looks from his friends, he stood, chasing after his soon to be everything.

“Wait!” Kakashi called out, hand already reaching out to touch the man.

The man gave Kakashi a livid look before swinging a door open, going inside. He followed, realizing that he was in a classroom.

Kakashi went to speak, but the man stopped him, raising a hand up. He stood in front of Kakashi, looking up at him with a glossy eyes.

He swallowed before pouring out some of his heart. “I am sorry that I have disappointed you by being a man. I was foolish to think so, but I thought you were aware at the fact that I’m male.”

Kakashi stared down at the man. The more Kakashi did so, the more he heard and saw things that was evident in the lady being a man.

He really never had a preference. He hadn’t thought about someone to settle down with or a family until he saw this man and his son. Kakashi realized the feelings he had never disintegrated when the man told him his true gender.

Kakashi didn’t speak at first, he just stepped closer, leaning down to press his forehead against the man’s, staring into his chocolate colored glassy eyes. “I don’t mind.”

The man’s face scrunched up in anger, taking a step back. “You only don’t mind because I constantly remind you of a woman! I know my hair, face, and some of my movements are feminine like but my voice is a dead giveaway!”

Kakashi has met a lot of people whose voices sounded like the opposite gender and you’d get confused of it if you weren’t aware of their looks. Well, that wasn’t really the case with this. Kakashi always found something weird about the man’s voice when he thought he was a she, but he didn’t think too much of it because he was so infatuated with the things the man would do.

Kakashi stepped forward again. “I seriously don’t mind.”

The man went to fuss but Kakashi over talked him, staring into his eyes with a truthful look. “I’ve never thought about having someone to settle down with or a family until I saw you and your son. I’m not meaning to sound creepy or anything, but I’ve watched you two and I found such comfort seeing you guys so happy and smiling.”

Kakashi eskimo kissed the tan skinned man, before finishing. “I’ve never been with a man before but I’m willing to try. I just want to make you happy.”

They stood there for a few moments in silence until the man looked up into Kakashi’s eyes. “Alright, I believe you.”

Kakashi cheered, lifting the man up, spinning him around.

When he put him down, the man put his arms around Kakashi’s neck giving him a soft smile. “But, you can prove it more to me this Friday.”

Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows. “We’re going on a date?”

The man giggled, shaking his head. “You’ll see.”

They were standing there in each other’s embraces until the school bell rung, making them split apart.

The pale man then remembered that they never exchanged names.

“Kakashi.”

The man squinted his eyes, confused. “Eh?”

Kakashi laughed, smiling at how cute his future was. “It’s my name.”

The man rubbed his scar, an embarrassed smile on his lips. “Right…well I’m Iruka.”

Kakashi smiled, wider. “Iruka…I like that.”

“And…I like you.” Iruka poked Kakashi, giving him a smile.

Kakashi went to say something sweet back but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and voices from kids.

Kakashi kissed Iruka’s forehead, waving. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye…” Iruka mumbled, watching Kakashi leave.

His students looked at him with confused expressions, wondering on why their teacher was smiling so hard.

But they didn’t really care, as long as he was happy and wasn’t scolding them.

-

 

“We’re grocery shopping?” Kakashi inquired, looking around the huge store that was filled with a bunch of people.

“Yes.” Iruka answered, giving Kakashi a shopping cart.

“Umm…okay.” Kakashi spoke, awkwardly rubbing his head. Iruka giggled at his cuteness, kissing his cheek and leading the way.

Kakashi went to follow while pushing the basket when Iruka’s kid, Naruto, stood in front of it with a glare and a cross of the arms.

Kakashi looked at him, confused. “What’s up?”

“Put me in the basket, old man.” Kakashi ignored the last two words and lifted the boy up, placing him in the part where the child goes.

After fastening Naruto up, Kakashi pushed the basket, looking around for Iruka.

“What’s with your mask? You hidin’ somethin’?” Naruto reached forward pulling at Kakashi’s mask.

Kakashi lightly smacked his hands away. “Stop.”

Naruto glared, crossing his arms. “I’m telling Ruka that you hit me.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, wondering if he was serious. When they approached Iruka, Naruto showed that he was really serious.

He let out a cry, moving around in his seat. Iruka dropped the items he was holding, and rushed over to the two.

“What happened?” Iruka stroked Naruto’s face, making Kakashi roll his eye.

Was this what he had to deal with?

“This old man, hit me!” Naruto belted, rubbing his eyes.

Iruka looked at Kakashi with an eyebrow raised. “You hit him?”

Kakashi shook his head, eyes wide. “No way! I just moved his hands away from my mask when he tugged at it.”

Iruka looked at Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi. “Naruto, is this true?”

Naruto just turned his head, crossing his arms with a huge pout. Iruka sighed, looking back at Kakashi. “Sorry about that, I’ll talk to him when we get home.”

Kakashi nodded, making Iruka smile. Iruka moved back over to the dropped items, bending down to pick them up.

Kakashi’s face warmed at the view.

Iruka put the items in the basket, leading the way again.

Iruka leading the way, and Kakashi following while pushing the basket, went on for some time before Naruto began to fuss, while lifting up in the seat some. “I want out!”

Kakashi looked over at Iruka for consent. Iruka nodded, picking up a few items, inspecting them.

Kakashi unfastened Naruto, lifting up, placing him on the ground. Iruka dropped some more items in the basket, before moving over to Kakashi. “That’s all I need, let’s go.”

They began walking to the cash register until Iruka stopped, making Kakashi almost hit him with the shopping cart.

Iruka did his nervous tactic, pointing his thumb to the back of him after. “I forgot something! Head to the cash register, while I go get it.”

Iruka dashed off, while Naruto and Kakashi made their way to the cash register. They waited in line, not speaking to one another.

Naruto avoided looking at Kakashi, his eyes exploring his surroundings. He spotted something familiar, face lighting up.

He went to turn to Iruka but realized Iruka wasn’t there. Looks like he has to ask this old man.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s hand, tugging on it while lightly jumping some, doing a pleading pout. “Kaka!”

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. “Yes, Naruto?”

He continued to lightly jump, pointing at a aisle that had something that he wanted so badly on it. “Ramen!”

Kakashi scratched his head, nodding. “Umm…yeah sure, go ahead. Grab as many as you like.”

The grin that graced Naruto’s face reminded him of a certain green wearing man. Naruto rushed off, a few feet away, snatching all the ramen he could.

Kakashi watched amused as Iruka walked over, looking around for his son while placing what he got in the shopping cart. “Where’s Naruto?”

Kakashi nodded in a direction, making Iruka turn and look. Naruto kept dropping the ramen while walking over.

“Naruto, why do you have so much ramen?” Iruka crossed his arms, looking down at his struggling son.

“Kaka, said he’d buy me ramen and I could get as much as I want!” Naruto responded, dropping the ramen on the conveyor belt, grabbing the stick that separates their groceries from the person’s in front of them.

Iruka tilted his head, looking at Kakashi with an amused expression. Kakashi rubbed his head again, eyes arching.

When they arrived to Iruka’s home, Naruto grabbed a bunch of ramen, shoving them in Kakashi’s grasp, pointing at the microwave, before running out of the kitchen.

“I should’ve warned you about Naruto’s obsession with ramen.” Iruka laughed, putting things in the freezer.

“Oh really?” Kakashi took a bowl, emptying the ramen into it, adding water and putting it in the microwave.

Kakashi took out his wallet, opening it. It let out a defeated cough, and Kakashi frowned, rubbing it.

He moved over to Iruka, pointing. “A warning would’ve been nice.”

Iruka patted Kakashi’s head before putting the last of the groceries into the fridge. “You’ll live.”

Kakashi shook his head, taking out the cooked noodles. He opened all the flavor packets, dumping and stirring them.

He grabbed a pair of chopsticks that were in a drawer, calling out for Naruto.

“Are my noodles done, old man?” Kakashi heard Naruto yell out from the living room.

Kakashi sighed, hearing Iruka laughing.

He walked to the room where Naruto was located, and placed the noodles on his lap, giving him the chopsticks too.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi giving him a bright smile. “Thanks, old man!”

Kakashi sat down on the couch, leaving space for Iruka to sit in the middle. “Don’t you know what my name is? I don’t like to be referred as old man. I’m not even old.”

Naruto did a weird laugh. “Someone’s in denial.”

Kakashi went to fuss with Naruto, when Iruka plopped down into the spot between Naruto and Kakashi.

“I hope you two were in here being nice.” Iruka looked at the two.

Naruto didn’t say anything, he just continued to eat his noodles while Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka shook his head, taking the remote off the table, turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels, deciding on something suitable for all three of them.

Iruka put down the remote, scooting closer to Kakashi, grabbing his arm and draping it over himself, snuggling.

He kissed Iruka’s head, leaning into the embrace.

Kakashi could get used to this.

-

 

Kakashi groaned, slamming his head on his desk, making the tall stacks of paperwork shake.

Who knew being a karate teacher would be so troublesome? He had so much work to do, and Guy refused to help even though most of it was his.

Guy taught science but shared karate class with Kakashi for 5th period. Kakashi didn’t know how that was possible, he thinks Guy had something to do with it

Guy stopped doing pushups with one hand, and stood up on his feet, clasping Kakashi’s shoulder. “My fair rival! What seems to be the problem?”

Kakashi rose his head up slowly, turning his head creepily to his friend. “You.”

Guy laughed, nervously. He took a step back, putting both hands on his hips. “Why is that?”

Kakashi sharply gestured to the tall stacks of paperwork, that could fall at any minute.

Guy’s eyes nearly blew out of their sockets. “All of those belong to me?!” Kakashi scrunched his face up in confusion, about to disagree but hatched an idea.

“Yes, Guy. You had so much paperwork that I took it upon myself to help you out, and now I can’t go out with my family today because I won’t finish on time.” Kakashi explained, faking a sad look.

Guy began sobbing, bringing Kakashi in a hug. “Kakashi! You’re so kind!” Kakashi went to pat his back but Guy pulled away, grabbing a nearby chair, taking a seat in it at the desk.

“Do not fear, my eternal rival! You shall have an youthful day with your beautiful family! I will take over now.” Guy shouted, starting on the paperwork.

Kakashi smirked, pulling out his book. He sat back in his chair, and began reading.

He was nearing the end of his book when the door opened, Iruka walking in with a smile on his face.

Kakashi shut his book, putting it back in it’s place, smiling too. Iruka bent down, giving Kakashi a quick kiss. “Hey, love.”

Kakashi wrapped an arm around him, snuggling his face into his side, humming in greeting.

Iruka giggled, moving his attention on Guy. “Hello, Guy.”

Without looking away from the paperwork, Guy belted his greeting at Iruka. “Hello, youthful lover of my rival!”

Iruka chuckled, moving his attention back on the man who snuggled into his side. He ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. “I thought you had work to do too…”

Kakashi pulled away, looking up at Iruka with panic. “Yeah, I did. But I finished.”

Iruka looked like he was going to question that, but Kakashi silently shushed him.

Kakashi then saw Naruto, peeking in the classroom, half of his face hidden. From what he could tell, a sad expression was on his face.

“Naruto. What are you doing over there? Come here.” Kakashi motioned, giving him an eye smile.

Naruto stepped in, slowly walking over to Kakashi.

Kakashi hugged Naruto with his arm that wasn’t wrapped around Iruka, snuggling his face into Naruto’s fluffy hair. “I missed you, kid.”

Naruto shyly smiled, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck. “I missed you too, Kaka.”

Kakashi looked up at Iruka with shock. Iruka only smiled.

Naruto pulled away, grinning. “Now, get up! You’re going out somewhere with us today!”

Kakashi stood up. “Say no more.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, Guy.” Kakashi waved, walking out the classroom. Iruka smiled, and waved too while Naruto just shouted. “Bye Bushy Brow #2!”

In the car, on the way to the park, Iruka rolled down the window. It made his hair flow freely, and Kakashi couldn’t help but swoon at the sight.

It reminded him of someone in a movie he saw when he was child.

Helping the two with the lot of items in the trunk, Kakashi looked around seeing the place was the park he first saw Iruka and Naruto.

Were they doing what he thinks they are?

The silver headed man followed his family, eye widening when he sees them settle in a familiar spot.

Iruka sprawls out a large fluffy blanket, and the three spread out the items.

“We’re having a picnic…” Kakashi said, still not believing it was true.

Iruka grinned. “Yes, we are.”

Kakashi looked over at Naruto with an eyebrow raised, not really surprised that the boy was eating ramen.

Naruto scrunched his face at Kakashi, noodles hanging from his lips. “What’s it to ya, old man?”

Kakashi rolled his eye, putting his attention on Iruka who was laughing while unpacking the food.

“I don’t know how he managed to sneak ramen into the food.” Iruka muttered, shaking his head while taking out the utensils and plates, handing it to Kakashi and Naruto.

“I don’t really know everything you like, so, I just got a few things that I know you would like and things that I usually get.” Iruka gives Kakashi a shy smile, opening a container, and dumping some of the food on his plate.

Kakashi smiles, leaning over, taking Iruka’s face in his hand. He pulls down his mask some, capturing Iruka in a kiss.

“Hey! I’m still here! Don’t do that here in front of me!” Naruto yelled. Iruka laughed some, pulling away with Kakashi who pulled up his mask.

Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair. “You’re really something.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, poking his head out. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”

Kakashi shrugged, turning away. “Maybe.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, and then launched himself on top of Kakashi making Kakashi fall on his back. Naruto began beating his fist against the silver headed man’s chest, puffing with anger.

The hits didn’t hurt at all, and Kakashi found it so cute that Naruto was putting all his strength into the hits.

Kakashi sat up, hugging Naruto, kissing his hair. “I was kidding, Naruto.”

Naruto calmed down, resting his face into the man’s chest. “Really?”

Kakashi hummed, rubbing his back. “Of course.”

Kakashi looked over, and saw Iruka with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Kakashi tilted his head, wondering why the love of his life was crying.

Iruka just shook his head, wiping his tears. “I just love you two so much.”

Kakashi felt as if his heart could burst from the amount happiness he felt from that sentence.

“I love you too, Ruka!” Naruto exclaimed, now hugging his dad ever so tightly.

Iruka nuzzled his face into his son’s hair, staying there until Naruto pulled away.

“Why’s Kaka looking that?” Naruto questioned to Iruka, face looking disturbed. “He’s creeping me out. His eye looks way too big.”

Iruka crawled over to Kakashi, being on his knees in front of Kakashi, also waving a hand back and forth. “Kakashi?”

“You love me?”

Iruka tilted his head. “How can I not?”

“Well, I love you more.” Kakashi kissed Iruka’s cheek, making him flush some.

Iruka shook his head. “Not possible, I love you more than words can describe.”

Kakashi crossed his arms, his eye slightly narrowed. “Are you implying that your love for me is more than my love for you?”

Iruka nods, giving him a sassy look. “Yes, I am.”

“I love you more than how many times a human blinks a day!”

“I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”

“I love you more than there are fish in the sea!”

“I love you more than there are words in your Icha Icha books.”

Suddenly Naruto appears in the middle of them, screaming something. “I love you two more than ramen!”

Kakashi and Iruka moved there heads back in sync, shocked at Naruto’s statement.

Naruto laughed weirdly, scratching his head. “But please don’t make me prove it.”

Kakashi and Iruka erupted in laughter, resulting in Naruto joining. When their ribs couldn’t take anymore, they calmed down.

“I love you two. I really appreciate you guys allowing me to become part of this.” Kakashi eye smiled, gesturing.

Iruka leaned over giving Kakashi a kiss before tending to the food again. “Of course, love.”

“Even though you look like a cyclops, you make Ruka happy and that’s all I want.” Naruto said, back in his spot eating his ramen.

Kakashi shook his fist at Naruto with an narrowed eye before taking the plate his future handed to him.

He ate slowly as he could, not wanting Iruka to scold him for eating too fast.

He sat his empty plate on his lap, before looking at his family. Naruto was still slurping at his noodles, while Iruka just ate his food, looking up at the light blue sky.

Guessing that the love of his life felt himself being stared at, he moved his head towards Kakashi. Iruka smiled brightly at Kakashi and winking, looking back up at sky.

Kakashi lets out a dreamy sigh before moving over to Iruka, snuggling his face into his side again.

He felt vibrations and Iruka’s hands running through his hair. Kakashi shut his eye, securing his arms around his lover.

This is where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for quite some time. Everything was fine at first but the application that I write all my stories on -Microsoft Word- crashed and deleted a huge part of this and wouldn't give me it back. So, I had to start ALL over again. Now, let me tell you...THAT is a huge throw off. After something like that happens it makes you not want to write the story anymore. Anyways, the conclusion is: After all the attempts and the lots of abandoning I did, I FINALLY finished. Lmao, writing can be stressful.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! There's many more like this coming soon! Also, comments and kudos are appreciated. I love seeing if you guys enjoyed it or not.
> 
> I love you all! <3 :*


End file.
